Locket, where art thou?
by Lady Cellist of Gallifrey
Summary: So, I wrote this FOREVER ago, but never got around to publishing it, then suddenly remembered it,so here it is. A prequel to Nina's arrival to Anubis house,a somewhat parody of a HoA suspense scene ...I hope :D will probably be a one-shot, but we'll see.


Locket, where art thou?

Nina POV:

Four days until beginning of term. Finally, she thought the summer would never end. She couldn't wait until she was back at Anubis House, with the good ol' Sibuna Club. Admittedly, she was still nervous about being around Victor (since she and her friends had ruined his chances of gaining immortality and all that). Plus, she still wasn't sure what sort of terms she and Joy were on, after all that had happened. All the same, nothing could make her happier (or more nervous) then seeing Fabian again. More than anything she wanted to know what sort of terms she and Fabian were on...

"Nina sweetie, make sure you're all packed up, we're heading for the airport in 10," her Gran called from downstairs, shaking Nina out of her reverie.

"'Kay Gran," she called down, giving her suitcases a look through. Everything in place, she picked up her bags, gave her room one last sweeping look, and left.

Following her Gran down the steps and out the door, Nina continued day-dreaming. Hopefully the year wouldn't be quite as insane and life-altering as the term before. Maybe she could spend just this one term doing thing regular teenagers did. Laugh at Alfie and Jerome's jokes, hang with her friends, make fun of Victor and Mr. Sweet, maybe even date?...Fabian. Smiling, she unconsciously reached up to grasp her locket, and didn't feel it. Gasping she looked down at her chest, praying to see the ever-present locket, but it wasn't there!

"GRAN, MY LOCKETS GONE!"

Nina ran back up the staircase to her bathroom. Maybe she had left it there after her shower?

Sink?

No

Towel rack?

No

Med Cabinet?

No

Bathrobe?

No

"This isn't happening, it's okay," was her constant mantra as she flew around the corner and down the hall to her bedroom.

Mattress?

No

Table?

No

Dresser?

No

Closet?

NO!

Nina stepped back from her closet, tears burning her eyes as she struggle to hold them back. "Come on Nina, "she thought, " It's okay if your locket's gone, you've just lost the last remaining memory of a dearly missed friend who had dedicated her life to guarding that locket and the wonders and secrets it held, that's all." She let the tears fall, imagining how disappointed Sarah would have been, how shocked and let down her friends would feel. Fabian, sweet Fabian would probably laugh it off, try to make her feel better, but he'd be shaking his head on the inside. How could she have lost it? Why was she so...

"Nina, I found it," Gran's voice called from beyond the void. Nina turned, and beheld her Gran, holding the locket in her hand. "It was on the couch, you fell asleep there last night, remember? Must've come off," she continued, with a not-too-subtle air of amusement.

Nina grabbed it and immediately pulled it over her head, smiling through her tears. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you Gran, so, so, so, so much, ooooooh God you are the best," she rambled on and on, verging upon hysteria.

. . .

As she settled into her seat on the plane, Nina released an explosive sigh. Hopefully, 'losing' her locket would be the most adventure filled thing to happen to her for a long time. Judging by the way she had reacted to that little scare, she would most likely keel over and die if something really bad happened. She thought over the events of the previous term. Joy's disappearance, the Sibuna club's birth, Victor, Rufus, the cup of Ankh, and finally, discovering she was the chosen one. She still had so many questions about what had happened. Something about the whole thing seemed... unfinished. Anyhow, she believed that Sarah would be proud of her accomplishments and those of her friends, finally, Sarah could rest in peace.

The flight attendant entered the coach, telling everyone they were about to take off. Nina closed her eyes, preparing for take-off. She couldn't wait to see all her friends,

Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Mara, even Mick... heck, even Victor would be a sight for sore eyes!

Just as the plane lifted into the sky, she murmured, "House of Anubis, here I come."


End file.
